5DAYS
by PPine
Summary: NO SUMMARY. bingung bikinnya. pokoknya Meanie Couple here!


Pairing : Meanie little bit SoonHoon

Rating : Teenager

Genre : Romance, little bit humor *maybe

Disclaimer : Mereka sendiri, orang tua, Pledis Ent. Yang pasti sih Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya menggunakan nama mereka hanya untuk kepentingan cerita tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kalo lebih boleh juga sih #plak. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata/?

Warning : BL, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, cerita abal-abal, typo(s) eperiwer, dll.

HAPPY READING^^

-PPINE-

"Min istirahat nanti temani aku ke perpustakaan ya?" Tanya namja pirang bermata sipit kepada teman sebangkunya. "Ya"

"Ck kalau bicara tatap lawan bicaramu pabbo" sungut namja pirang atau sebut saja Soonyoung.

"Ya! Apa kau buta? Aku sedang sibuk idiot" kalimat pedas keluar dari bibir tipis seorang Kim Mingyu teman sebangku Soonyoung.

Sibuk yang Mingyu maksud bukan sibuk yang kalian pikirkan, seperti mengerjakan tugas atau mencatat pelajaran,bukan. Mingyu sedang sibuk menyalin PR matematika milik Minghao.

"Menyalin PR teman kau sebut sibuk? Hebat sekali kau" ujar soonyoung tak kalah pedas.

"Aish diamlah. Iya nanti aku temani" Mingyu menatap manik mata Soonyoung.

"Ya ya! Wajahmu terlalu dekat bodoh" Soonyoung mendorong wajah tampan Mingyu dengan 'lembut'.

Mingyu tidak memperdulikan ocehan Soonyoung dan melanjutkan kesibukannya. 'Hufft akhirnya selesai juga' baru beberapa menit Mingyu mengembalikan buku milik Minghao dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Kang seonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Dan dalam sekejap suasana menjadi sunyi seperti makam di dekat rumah Soonyoung/?.

"Hari ini bapak tidak bisa mengajar kalian, jadi kalian bisa belajar sendiri di kelas. Kim mingyu, kumpulkan tugas matematika temanmu dan letakkan di meja saya. Baiklah bapak pergi sekarang."

Setelah Kang seonsaengnim tidak terlihat, semua murid bersorak kegirangan kecuali Mingyu. Ya kalian pasti tahu alasannya. Coba kalian bayangkan kelasnya berada di lantai 3 sedangkan ruang guru ada di lantai 1 betapa capeknya. Belum lagi beban yang Mingyu bawa nanti, buku tulis sebanyak 30 itu cukup berat jika kalian ingin tahu, bukannya Mingyu tidak kuat hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk membawanya. Padahal dia punya rencana setelah mendengar Kang saem tidak mengajar.

'Huffft nasib-nasib' Mingyu berjalan kearah pintu setelah mengumpulkan buku milik teman-temannya. "Mingyu!" panggil namja chubby. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke ujung kelas.

" Ada apa Kwan?" jawab Mingyu datar.

Padahal dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Seungkwan mau berbaik hati memb-

"Fighting!" Seungkwan nyengir lebar dan mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya.

Mingyu mendengus dan melengos meninggalkan kelas. 'Apa-apaan itu dari 29 anak tidak ada yang berniat membantuku. Bahkan Soonyoung tidak peduli padaku, jelas-jelas aku butuh bantuan. Ck lupakan saja, anak itu tidak ada gunanya' Mingyu menggerutu dalam hati. Mingyu mulai menitih anak tangga satu persatu, 10 menit kemudian Mingyu telah berdiri di depan ruang guru. Mingyu berjalan memasuki ruang guru dan mendekati meja Kang saem yang bersebelahan dengan meja milik Yoon saem –guru fisikanya. Ia letakkan tumpukan buku itu di atas meja.

"Permisi" ucap seorang namja pada Mingyu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah… Ya, maaf seonbae." Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan seonbaenya jalan.

Eoh? Darimana Mingyu tahu kalau dia seonbaenya? Ah ternyata dari warna pita di atas jas sekolahnya. Mingyu menatap seonbaenya tanpa berkedip. 'Manis' hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas di benak Mingyu saat melihat wajahnya dan dilihatnya namja itu mendekati Lee saem –salah satu guru sastra di sekolahnnya- yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja miliknya.

"Annyeong saem. Apa Lee saem memanggil saya?" Tanya namja itu.

"Ah Wonwoo-ya kau sudah datang."

Mingyu memutuskan kembali ke kelas setelah mengetahui nama namja yang merupakan seonbaenya itu.

"Jadi begini Wonwoo-ya. 5 hari kedepan penjaga perpustakaan tidak bisa datang karena ada tugas dari dosennya, bisakah kau gantikan dia? Hanya kau yang aku percaya di sini?" ucap guru berparas cantik tersebut disertai senyum manis di bibir merahnya.

"Ne saem saya bisa menggantikan Jaeyeon noona ah maksud saya Jaeyeon-ssi"

Wonwoo merasa sedikit tidak sopan menggunakan panggilan akrabnya untuk Jaeyeon –sepupunya- didepan seorang guru. Lee saem tertawa pelan mendengar Wonwoo meralat panggilannya untuk Jaeyeon.

"Bahkan kau sudah sangat akrab dengan Jaeyeon. Baiklah aku mengandalkanmu Wonwoo-ya. Gomawo ne."

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu jika Jaeyeon itu sepupu Wonwoo, kecuali adik Wonwoo yang sekolah di sini bahkan kepala sekolah pun tidak tahu. Mungkin karena marga mereka yang berbeda, ya mungkin karena itu.

"Ne saem. Kalau begitu saya permisi ke perpustakaan saem"

Wonwoo membungkuk hormat dan mulai meninggalkan ruang guru. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke perpustakaan karena jam pelajaran akan berakhir 1 menit lagi itu tandanya perpustakaan akan menjadi salah satu tempat yang akan dikunjungi saat istirahat tiba.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan kembali ke kelas, Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah emo namun manis milik seonbaenya itu apalagi ditambah kacamata bulat yang bertenger/? manis di atas hidung bangirnya.

'Aish ada apa denganku?' Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan wajah manis Wonwoo dari otaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu sampai di kelasnya. Ternyata masih banyak teman-temannya yang berada di dalam kelas. Dilihatnya Soonyoung yang terus menempel pada Jihoon, Seokmin dan Hansol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di sudut kelas entah mereka membicarakan apa sampai seperti orang gila dan yang terakhir Chan yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka ya semoga saja tidak ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya. Mingyu berjalan mendekati mejanya, berniat memasukkan buku dan alat tulis miliknya ke dalam tas. Belum selesai menutup tas, Soonyoung sudah menariknya keluar kelas. "Jihoonie aku ke perpus dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Jihoon mendengus mendengar ucapan Soonyoung yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Ya! Ya! Cebol berhenti menarik tanganku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Mingyu menyentak tangannya kuat-kuat dari genggaman tangan Soonyoung.

" Oke oke, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa Min dari tadi marah-marah terus? Kau sedang datang bulan ya?" dengan bodohnya Soonyoung menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Mingyu, kau tidak akan selamat kali ini Soonyoung.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kujahit mulut seksimu itu"

Mingyu melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah Soonyoung, Mingyu tidak peduli seberapa sering ia memberi tatapan itu untuk Soonyoung. Soonyoung menatap horror wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut seksinya itu.

"Ya kau gila! Kalau kau jahit mulutku ini, aku tidak akan bisa mencuri first kiss Jihoonie-ku." Sepertinya Soonyoung perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa otaknya yang terlalu mesum itu. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa menatap datar kelakuan sahabatnya, ah kalau bisa Mingyu tidak akan menganggap Soonyoung sebagai sahabatnya. Hei, Bukankah mereka terlihat 'mesra'. Murid-murid di sekolah bahkan sudah tidak heran melihat 'kemesraan' antara Mingyu dan Soonyoung, jika adu mulut seperti itu bisa disebut mesra. Kekeke/?

.

.

Di perpustakaan, Wonwoo sedang mendata peminjaman buku seorang siswa. Ia menulis kode buku yang dipinjam dan nama si peminjam ah jangan lupakan tanggal pengembalian buku.

"Ini kartu pelajarmu." Wonwoo mengembalikan kartu pelajar milik siswa tersebut.

"Oh ya Wonwoo hyung ngomong-ngomong kemana penjaga yang biasanya?"

"Dia ada sedikit urusan, Jeongkook-ah. Memang kenapa? Kau menyukai Jaeyeon noona dan merindukannya eoh?" Wonwoo tersenyum jahil.

"Ya hyung apa kau gila, mana mungkin aku menyukai sepupu sendiri." Sungut Jeongkook.

"Ya siapa yang kau panggil gila itu! Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu!" Titah Wonwoo, hah untung saja perpustakaan masih sepi. Mungkin hanya segelintir siswa yang sudah ada di sana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hyung ini di perpus bukan di hutan, kecilkan suaramu." Jeongkook menasihati Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya. Kalau tidak mengingat kau adiknya, kau pasti sudah di lempar keluar perpustakaan Jeongkook-ah.

.

.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung memasuki perpustakaan dan berpencar mencari buku yang mereka butuhkan. Mingyu berjalan kebagian novel, dimana rak berisi novel itu berseberangan dengan meja penjaga perpus. Ia mulai mencari novel bergenre horror misteri, sesekali melihat novel yang menurutnya menarik. Seperti saat ini ditangannya terdapat sebuah novel berukuran kecil –pas sekali dengan genggaman tangannya- bersampul warna navy dengan judul 'LOVE?' *ini ngarang sumpah. Mingyu mulai membaca sinopsis yang tersedia di sampul belakang. Ia membaca dengan tenang sebelum…

"Ya siapa yang kau panggil gila itu! Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu!" Mingyu celingukan mencari suara menggelegar itu. Ia heran ada saja orang yang teriak-teriak di dalam perpustakaan.

Ah ternyata suara itu tepat di depannya, tidak tepat juga sih ada rak buku yang menghalanginya. Dilihatnya seorang siswa setingkat dengannya membelakangi dirinya menutupi tubuh si pelaku peneriakkan/?. Mingyu melanjutkan membaca. "Tidak menarik" Mingyu hendak meletakkan novel ditangannya sebelum melihat Wonwoo melalui sela-sela buku.

'Dia' Mingyu membeku di tempat menatap Wonwoo.

"Oi Min?" panggil Soonyoung yang ternyata sudah ada di samping Mingyu sejak dia melamun memperhatikan Wonwoo. Saat mengetahui tidak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya Soonyoung memanggil Min-

"OI KIM MINGYU! KAU TULI HAH?!" –gyu lagi, jika itu disebut memanggil.

Wonwoo yang semula sedang menunduk membaca sebuah novel mendongakkan kepala dan menatap rak buku di depannya atau lebih tepatnya menatap dua orang siswa yang entah sedang melakukan apa, dapat dilihatnya siswa yang lebih tinggi membekap mulut temannya dengan tidak berperikemulutan/?. Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan mereka karena tadi dia juga berteriak tidak jelas,anggap saja impas dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Ya kau bodoh atau apa berteriak di dalam perpus?" Mingyu mendeathglare Soonyoung.

"Emhhhmmh… emmhhhm/?" Soonyoung bergumam tidak jelas dengan kedua tangan yang mencoba menurunkan tangan nista Mingyu dari mulutnya, ini kali kedua Mingyu ingin mencelakai mulut seksinya *oke abaikan. Melihat Soonyoung mulai kehabisan nafas, Mingyu melepas bekapannya.

"Bwah… hahh hah… kau…hah mau mem- bunuhku HAH!" Soonyoung menaikkan suara di akhir kalimat. Mingyu hanya menghedikkan bahu melihat Soonyoung yang uring-uringan.

"Memang ada apa hm?" Soonyoung berdecak sebal dengan Mingyu yang bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku sudah dapat bukunya. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Kau bisa pergi dulu kalau kau mau. Aku masih mau di sini." Ucap Mingyu tanpa menatap Soonyoung dan lebih memilih menatap Wonwoo melalui sela-sela buku yang tertata rapi di rak.

"Baiklah aku pergi, Bye"

 **PLAK**

Dengan sopannya Soonyoung berpamitan dengan kepala Mingyu sebagai sasaran jabatan tangannya.

"Ya! Aish" Mingyu memegangi kepalanya. Sedangkan Soonyoung udah ngacir duluan keluar perpustakaan.

Mingyu mengambil novel secara asal setelah mengusap kepalanya yang malang. Berjalan mendekati meja yang disediakan di dalam perpustakaan dan tentunya memilih meja yang berdekatan dengan tempat Wonwoo sekarang. Mingyu menarik kursi dan mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya. Ia mulai membaca dengan mata yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Wonwoo. Bahkan tak jarang Mingyu menatap Wonwoo secara terang-terangan. Wonwoo bergerak gelisah saat merasa kalau dia sedang diperhatikan atau itu hanya perasaannya saja, entahlah siapa yang tahu. Mingyu tersenyum dari tempatnya melihat Wonwoo yang mulai risih diperhatikan.

'Dia lucu jika gelisah seperti itu'

Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Tak lupa membawa novel yang tadi diambilnya secara asal.

"Wonwoo seonbae"

"Astaga!" Wonwoo tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Apa aku seperti hantu seonbae?" Tanya Mingyu heran.

"Ah ani. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku dan aku sedikit was-was tadi. Ah kenapa aku jadi cerita padamu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Wonwoo kembali pada mode profesionalnya.

"Aku ingin meminjam ini seonbae." Mingyu menyerahkan novel di tangannya. Dan ternyata itu novel yang dianggap Mingyu tidak menarik tadi, kebetulan sekali bukan.

Wonwoo mulai menulis kode buku di tangannya dan saat ingin menulis nama peminjam, Wonwoo teringat kalau ia tidak mengetahui nama namja di depannya.

"Kartu pelajarmu." Wonwoo menadahkan tangan kanannya di depan Mingyu.

"Ah iya tunggu sebentar." Mingyu merogoh saku jasnya, tidak ada. Saku celana kiri, tidak ada juga. Terakhir saku celana kanan, ah akhirnya ketemu. Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah tahu dimana letak kartu pelajarnya, ia ingin lebih lama di depan Wonwoo saja. Menatap Wonwoo lebih lama sebelum ia kembali ke kelas. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi perpus akan penuh sesak dengan murid-murid yang mencari buku untuk tugasnya ataupun hanya sekedar mencari buku untuk bacaan semata.

"Ini seonbae. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Mingyu menyerahkan kartunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo mengambil kartu milik Mingyu dan tanpa sengaja jemari tangannya bersentuhan dengan jemari panjang Mingyu.

'Halus' batin Mingyu.

Wonwoo mulai menulis nama Mingyu dan tanggal pengembalian buku. Wonwoo menyerahkan kembali kartu pelajar kepada pemiliknya.

'Tulisannya juga rapi untuk ukuran seorang namja.' Sejak kapan Mingyu memperhatikan tulisan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Mungkin sejak bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Kembalikan buku ini hari Jum'at nanti."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepala saat tidak ada jawaban dari hoobaenya itu.

"Hei apa kau mendengarkanku." Wonwoo melambaikan tangan kurusnya di depan wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya tentang tulisan. "Ah ya maaf tadi seonbae bilang apa? Tadi aku sedikit melamun."

"Kembalikan buku ini hari Jum'at nanti." Wonwoo mengulang ucapannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baiklah." Mingyu mengambil buku atau kebih tepatnya novel yang ada di atas meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu permisi seonbae."

"Ya"

Mingyu mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dan sepertinya mulai minggu ini ia akan lebih sering ke perpustakaan dan ingatkan Mingyu untuk tidak mengajak Soonyoung. Bisa rusak semua rencananya jika mengajak sahabat absurdnya itu.

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang!" Mingyu berdiri di samping meja Soonyoung.

"Aku pulang dengan Jihoon, Min."

"Memang dia mau pulang denganmu" Mingyu memandang Soonyoung remeh. Soonyoung cemberut mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya/?. Soonyoung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya. Soonyoung tersenyum manis melihat Jihoon.

"Jihoonie~" Jihoon menatap malas Soonyoung yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon tanpa menatap Soonyoung.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Soonyoung menatap penuh harap ke arah Jihoon.

Mingyu yang masih berdiri di samping meja Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu. 'Hah biarkan saja nanti ujung-ujungnya pasti pulang bersamaku' Mingyu memutuskan menunggu Soonyoung di gerbang sekolah. Mingyu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan dua namja yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu, hanya satu sebenarnya.

"Aku ada kegiatan setelah ini. Bukankah biasanya kau pulang dengan Mingyu?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu hari ini."

"Tidak bisa." Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lain kali kita pulang bersama ya Jihoonie!" Soonyoung melambaikan tangan kanannya semangat ke Jihoon yang sudah tidak terlihat di balik pintu.

Soonyoung menghela nafas 'kenapa sulit sekali mendekati Jihoon? Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Fighting Soonyoung.' Soonyoung menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan berpikir pasti Mingyu menunggunya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat ia ditolak –ajakan pulang bersamanya- oleh Jihoon.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan santai dengan tangan kiri di dalam saku celana. Ia tidak perdulikan beberapa siswi yang memperhatikannya. Mingyu tahu kalau dia itu tampan jadi tidak heran lagi kenapa dia begitu populer dikalangan para yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke. Oke abaikan saja kenarsisan Mingyu. Tiba-tiba Mingyu berhenti berjalan dan membeku di tempat menatap dalam seseorang di ujung koridor.

'Dia'

TBC OR END

Yeay I'am back with meanie again. Semoga aja nggak aneh ceritanya. Oh ya yang kemarin udah review di First Love makasih banyak ya. Jangan lupa review di sini juga!. Terus yang minta SoonHoon, SeungHan aku usahain lah.

Tolong Reviewnya ya guys. Karena dengan review kalian akan menentukan kelanjutan ff ini. *yeileh bahasanya broh. Sekali lagi review juseyooo! *tereak bareng Wonwoo


End file.
